Hard Truths
by AliceReidCaffery26
Summary: While working on the team Reid gets kidnapped again, but this time he's in serious trouble that he can't get out of. The unsub has been after him for close to 7 years and has finally found him, but what does the unsub want from Reid? Can the team get to Reid in time before Reid crosses over from the living to the dead? How will the team react to the hard truths about their friend?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER- I OWN NOTHING OF CRIMINAL MINDS. NOTHING IS PROFITED FROM WRITING THIS FANFICTION. ALL RIGHTS ARE RESERVED TO THE CREATORS OF CRIMINAL MINDS.**

"Team, we have a new case. It's in Salt Lake City, Utah where a serial killer is on the rampage and the local police can't handle it. They called us in because the killer kidnaps white males between the ages of 29-33, the unsub keeps them alive for three weeks then tortures them to death, then dumps their body pieces in surrounding parks. So far there have been no witnesses and nothing at the crime scenes to help us," Hotch told his team of profilers.

Three hours later the team has loaded up on the plane and is headed towards their next case. In the plane Reid is playing chess against Morgan when Reid realizes that all the victims so far are the same age as him, have the same colored hair and eyes, about the same height as him, and looks just as skinny as him. He didn't want to jump to conclusions so he kept the news to himself until he knew for sure.

"Reid, it's your move and I'm pretty sure that you won too since I'm no match for you Pretty Boy," Morgan snapped Reid out of his thoughts.

"Oh, sorry about that I was just lost in thought and you are right I have you check mated and it's Reid not Pretty Boy Morgan," Reid said kind of irritated at Morgan for calling him Pretty Boy yet again. Before Morgan could reply however; they landed at the airport in Salt Lake City and had to get started on their newest case.

They all got off the plane and loaded into cars headed to the police department to get started on the case and to look over all the evidence and case files to start getting a profile on the unsub and the geographical profile. "Reid you will be working on the geographical profile and seeing if you can find any pattern for the kidnappings or the dump site. J.J. and Emily you guys go interview the victim's families and to see if there is anything there that we can work with. Morgan, Rossi, and I will go to the latest crime scene to see if the killer left anything behind," Hotch dismissed everyone.

"Emily, don't you think that all the victims so far look uncannily like Reid?" J.J. asked her friend Emily. J.J. got this weird look from Emily telling her that she didn't want to think about things like that because then the memories of Reid being kidnapped by Tobias come rushing back to her like a bad nightmare.

"It's too early in the case to tell and anyways we have never had a case here so it's unlikely that the unsub knows anything about us or Reid. He is probably killing people who look like him because of personal reasons that triggered all of this. The first victim had no immediate family in the area, but he did have close friends and acquaintances that we should talk to." Emily told J.J.

They got nothing new from questioning the victim's friends and family so they called Hotch to let him know that they were headed back to the police station to start going through the case files for any new leads. When they got to the station they saw Reid working hard on the geographical profile, "I noticed that he dumps the bodies within a half a mile of each other that looks like it is circling around the city limits. He also kidnaps in what appears to be random places, but looks like it to stays close together around the city limits. I told Hotch, but what doesn't make sense is that this last victim was found out of the circle like patter and was kidnapped from outside the city limits," Reid informed them.

"Maybe the real killer noticed that he was making a pattern that would be recognized and decided to change so that way no one could make a pattern and he was safe to continue his sick demented game of his," J.J. pitched in. Reid looked at her and then got that look in his eyes where he was on to something and needed to be alone to finish his thinking process in order to solve the case yet again.

After a few hours the lead detective came in and declared, "We just found another body that we believe fits the profile of the other murders, but the victim wasn't killed the same way as the others, but fits the victim profile. Do you want to head out to the crime scene to see if you can find anything useful that might just solve this case and put that sick bastard away for life?" SSA J.J. and SSA Emily went to the crime scene with the detective after they left a voicemail to Hotch to inform him of the new development.

"Hotch, I was looking over the case files, the evidence that was collected, the geographical profile, the victim profile, and a few other things and I think I know why the unsub is killing white males between the ages of 29-33 with brown hair and brown eyes. I think it's a female who was recently raped, abused, assaulted, or violently attacked. I also believe that she has an existing record with the police and may not have a steady job at the moment that is anti-social," Reid informed Hotch.

Hotch told Reid, "That's good work Reid, but we need to make it easier and more narrow for Garcia to pick through. Call Garcia though and see what she can come up with that much information and see if you can narrow it down even further." So Reid called Garcia and she said that she would work with it and see what came up and that she would also see if the victims had anything else in common with each other.

What the team didn't currently know is that the unsub was watching them work and listening in to their conversations because his plan was finally being put into action after almost 7 years of planning the perfect crime. As the unsub was walking home he whispered to himself, "Very soon you will be mine, no one will be able to take you away from me this time and that we will finally have our happily ever after ending like we always planned on. I'm sorry for taking my time on getting you back, but don't worry we will make up for all that lost time and then you will always be mine until death do us part."

**Tell me if you think I should continue with this story or if I should just take it down, redo it the best I can, or just take it down and not attempt it again. Only constructive criticism, no flames and please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM CRIMINAL MINDS. ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS OF CRIMINAL MINDS.**

"So sweet cakes I couldn't find any other way that the victims could have known each other or connected to each other besides the obvious, but I did find out that recently a couple got into a car accident where the husband didn't survive and he looks exactly like our victims. I also found out that the wife has a record for getting caught using drugs, illegal drugs, and once for taking out a mustang for a little joy ride when she was 18," Garcia told the F.B.I B.A.U team.

"Thanks Garcia. So we know that this wife could possibly be the unsub so Reid and Emily will go talk to her and see where that leads and then J.J and Morgan you guys go check out the newest crime scene and try to get anything and everything you can about it. The murders are getting closer and are changing so we need to find this unsub before it gets even worse," Hotch informed his team.

J.J caught Hotch's eye and said, "Hotch, can I speak with you for a moment? It's really important for you to know this." With that they went into one of the many conference rooms. "Hotch, I think that this unsub is connected to Reid because all the victims look almost exactly like him and since we got here he hasn't gotten much sleep and it looks like he isn't eating either. It's worrying me because I don't want a repeat of what he went through with Tobias and if the unsub is targeting Reid than we need to put protection on him," J.J informed her boss.

"I know, I was thinking that same exact thing and so I am having Garcia check through Reid's background to see if we can make any connection and if she comes up with anything I am going to put a protection on Reid so that way he can't be taken or hurt again. I understand your concern, but I am going to have to ask you that you don't speak about this with anyone especially Reid himself. We need to act normal because I don't want the whole team to get worried and start treating him differently, but we do need to keep an eye on Reid so we can keep him moderately safe," Hotch told her as he left the room.

"Emily, if I tell you something will you promise that you won't tell the team until it becomes necessary?" Reid asked his friend. Emily looked at him but said, "Yeah of course. You can always tell me anything with the promise of me not telling anyone."

"Well, I've been thinking about this case a lot and it looks like someone I used to know named Joey Sanders. Back in school he was my only friend and he would always keep the people who made fun of me from making fun of me and when I graduated with him he told me that he always had a crush on me and wanted to ask me out. I told him that I just wanted friends until I got out of college and he didn't take it too well and so we stopped talking to each other and then after college he came back and tried again with the same results. He thought I said no because I already was seeing someone so he freaked out and told me that if he couldn't have me then no one could. But before when we were friends he told me that he got so angry that he thought about killing people by torturing them so that they could learn and be able to go to Heaven instead of Hell. I think it maybe Joey Sanders because he's killing people who look like me to take that anger at me out and he is torturing them in the most inhuman way ever."

Emily looked at Reid and was so astonished by all the new information that she learned that at first she couldn't find any words to respond to her young friend. "Reid, you need to tell the others because if it is him then we can simply arrest him and be able to put an end to all this killing or at the least be able to give the police the name and be able to go home."

"I know Emily, but they wouldn't take it seriously because I can't say exactly why I think it's him without sounding crazy or just plain old paranoid. I'll tell Garcia the name though and see if she can make a connection and if she does then I will tell the rest of the team and if she doesn't then I'll just keep the information to myself. Does that sound at least reasonable?" Reid asked Emily.

Emily nodded her head because she was still trying to wrap her head around all the new information she learned from her youngest friend who was dear to her. Reid got his phone out and dialed Garcia's number, "Hey Garcia I need you to run a name to see if you can make a connection to the murders. Okay, the name is Joey Sanders and if it helps he lives in downtown Salt Lake City in some apartment. Yeah, when something pops up just give us a call please and thank you."

"Garcia said she would run the name and call us immediately if anything did come up and if not then we can forget this whole thing even happened and move on with our lives. If it something does come up though let's just keep the background story between the two of us though please?" Reid begged of Emily.

"Of course Reid, but I would highly suggest that you at least tell Morgan because he is one of your closest friends and it would show him that he matters to you. You know he always worries about you so I would suggest telling him so that way he doesn't have to worry about you keeping things from him that matter to you." Emily replied to Reid.

Reid looked like he just saw a ghost, but said, "Fine, but all he will do is make fun of me for it, but if it will keep him from worrying all the time then I guess I have too."

Back at the station Garcia had called Hotch to inform him that the name she ran came back with connections to all the murders and Hotch said, "Garcia who gave you that name to run because none of us had any clue that you were running a possible unsub's name." Garcia told him that Reid had called her earlier to see if the name came back with anything and that she had tried to call and inform him, but he didn't pick up his phone.

"He must not have cell phone service where he is then, thanks Garcia but I want to know if this Joey Sanders has any connection to Reid because if he does it's time to get protection on Reid," Hotch told Garcia after everyone had left the room. "Hotch, that my friend is where it gets interesting. Him and Reid went to the same high school, graduated the same year, and then a few years later Reid got a restraining order against him because he would stalk Reid and try to follow him everywhere. I think it's time to get every police officer protecting my baby because this guy obviously is targeting Reid and I think you need to find Reid."

"Everyone, we need to find Reid and we need to find him now! Call him and see if he answers while we get in the car and try to find him, oh and call Emily and see if she is with him or knows where he is. Until we find him no one is to work because we found our unsub is Joey Sanders and he is obsessed with Reid," Hotch all but yelled at his team.

"Emily, could you call Hotch and let him know that we are on our way back to the station since my phone is dead?" Reid kindly asked his friend.

"Sure thing, Reid. Hey, Hotch Reid and I just got through with talking with the dead man's wife and are headed back to the station. Yeah, Reid's with me and he couldn't answer his phone because he forgot to charge it last night and it died half-way through our interrogation. So Joey is our suspect and you are locking Reid in the basement when we get back...why?" Emily asked as she got this amused look in her eyes.

"Tell Hotch that I am very capable of taking care of myself and that if he tries to lock me away like some criminal that I will gladly go out and find Joey and ask him to kidnap me just to annoy Hotch. Oh, and that if he does lock me in the basement that I will never again bring him coffee from the coffee shop and that he will have to drink that crap coffee from the office," Reid said as he smiled over at Emily.

The car behind them sped up and started to get closer to their car so Emily told Hotch, "Hey get some police officers to come out to South Street because I think we just found out unsub. Yeah, he's in the car behind us and is gaining on us so I'm going to have to break the law a little by speeding, but make sure I won't get a ticket. Bye, Hotch." Emily hung up her phone and looked over at Reid.

"Reid I want you to stay calm, but tell me what the license plate number is and see if you can see the driver or if there is anyone else in the car." Reid looked out the window to the car behind them and said, "The plate number is 67J-UH98 and it looks like there is three people in the car. The driver I know for a fact is Joey Sanders and then the others I can't really see, but it looks like they have guns and are going to shoot at our car so I would like to calmly suggest that we speed up and loss them before they shoot us."

**Sorry I ended it here, but I just couldn't think of anything that I could put after here to end the chapter so I just decided that here was a good place. Anyways I will be updating this story everyday unless something unexpected pops up and keeps me away from writing this story and updating it for you readers. Sorry if the story sucks it's just that I can't really write my thoughts down as well as they appear in my head. Thanks for everyone reviewing nicely and favor ting and following my story it means the world to me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER- I OWN NOTHING OF CRIMINAL MINDS AND GAIN NO MONEY FROM WRITING THIS. ALL RIGHTS ARE RESERVED TO THE CREATORS OF CRIMINAL MINDS.**

All throughout downtown Salt Lake you could hear an automatic gun go off. The automatic gun was pointing towards a car in front of them that was currently holding their object of desire, Dr. Spencer Reid. "Soon my dear Spencer we will be together again and this time no one can take you away from me, no one will be able to sever the bond that we have, and no one will be able to ever hurt you again," Joey said as he shot at the car.

"EMILY DUCK! WE NEED TO GET AWAY FROM THOSE PHYSCOS BEFORE THEY KILL US! JUST PRESS THE GAS PEDAL TO THE FLOOR AND HOPE THAT THE PEOPLE IN FRONT OF US MOVE!" Spencer yelled after the automatic gun started to go off. In the distance they could hear the other police officers coming to their rescue, but Spencer was more concerned with the fact that their help might get blown off the road from the bullets hailing at them. "HEAD TOWARDS AN AREA WHERE NO ONE CAN GET HURT!"

"Hotch, there is an automatic gun that is being used against Spencer and Emily and I think that it's time that we call in the S.W.A.T team before a lot of people get shot or cars start being blown to bits," JJ informed her boss.

"Yes, we definitely need to call the S.W.A.T team before this becomes a massacre, but we also need to get Spencer and Emily off the streets before they too become victims of a psychopathic killer. We need to have Joey's car surrounded before he does something that puts people's lives at risk or before he can kidnap Reid."

"SPENCER I'M GOING TO SWERV OFF THE ROAD SO WE DON'T PUT OTHER PEOPLE AT RISK AND WHEN I DO WE ARE BOTH GOING TO JUMP OUT OF THE CAR AND ROLL DOWN THE HILL. WHEN WE REACH THE BOTTOM OF THE HILL WE WILL BOTH RUN IN DIFFERENT DIRECTIONS SO THAT WAY THEY DON'T KNOW WHICH WAY WE WENT. WE WILL MEET UP TEN MINUTES LATER ON TOP OF THE HILL AND IF EITHER OF US ISN'T THERE THEN THE OTHER NEEDS TO GO FIND HELP OR TO CALL HOTCH. ON THE COUNT OF THREE…ONE…TWO…THRE. NOW!" Emily yelled.

They both opened up their car doors and rolled down the hill before the car got them or the bullets. To Spencer that 2 second roll down the hill felt like a lifetime because he was scared that something would go wrong and either Emily would be hurt and killed or he himself would. After the shock of what he just did wore off he jumped up and started to run in a random direction without looking back because he knew that Joey wouldn't be too far behind him. He didn't stop running even though his legs hurt, he was at a loss for breathe, and his head was throbbing.

After ten minutes of running he decided to double back and see if Emily got away and to see if the coast was clear to return. When he got to the hill that he rolled down he noticed that Emily was being held by one of Joey's friends and that they were watching him walk calmly up to them. Before anyone could say anything Spencer said, "If you let Emily go and don't hurt her I will come willing with you wherever you want to take me. If you hurt her or refuse to let her go you won't get to see the light of day ever again, is that understood?"

Joey looked Spencer over from head to toe and then replied, "Sure thing Spency. Robby, let Emily go and be sure not to even leave a bruise behind. So Spencer it's been a long time since we last talked to each other and I have missed you dearly; have you missed me as much as I have missed you?"

Making sure that Emily was okay he walked over to Joey and told Emily, "Emily, tell the team that they mean everything to me and that I think of them as my family. Tell Morgan that Pretty Boy says hey and make sure that Garcia won't go do something stupid. Don't let Hotch get to emotion when he hears the news, tell JJ that I love her like an older sister and to make sure that Hennery stays healthy and happy. Make sure Rossi stays Rossi and Emily, make sure no one from the team gets hurt because of me. I'll miss you all." With that Emily gave Reid one last look and started running towards the highway to try to get some help.

"Joey, why did you have to kill so many innocent people? Why did you have to make sure that they went through a lot of pain before they finally died? Why didn't you just kill me to take all that rage out on? Why?" Reid almost started crying. Joey walked up to Reid and started to wipe away his tears with his thumb as he caressed Reid's face.

"Reid, I did it so that way we could be together again because last time that little slut of a girlfriend made sure that we never saw each other again, because I missed always being around my little Spence. See, now we can spend the rest of our lives together, we can move on from the past to a brighter future where no one can take you away from me, where no one can hurt you. Don't you see that I HAD to in order to restore the balance? All I have ever wanted was to love you, to show you that I love you, to give you everything that you need and want, and most importantly for you to want all those things for me."

"Joey, please don't do this to me. I never loved you as more than a friend, I stopped talking to you because you didn't want to just be friends. Please, don't take me away from the only thing that has made me happy, the only thing in my life that I look forward to, please don't take away my reason for living. Joey, if you truly do love me then just let me go home instead of taking me," Reid tried to plead with Joey.

Robby grabbed Spencer's hair and yelled, "You little sneaky bastard! Do you know how much time, effort, money, and resources went into just finding where you were? Do you know how hard Joey, Stash, and I had to work in order to finally get the one thing that Joey wanted? All Stash and I care about is that Joey is happy and the only way to make him happy is for you to finally love him back after all those years!?"

Reid flinched because he thought that this Robby guy was going to hit him because he was so angry at Reid for trying to get out of the sticky situation he was currently in. "Robby, leave Reid alone he didn't mean anything by saying that, he was just shocked that all his dreams were finally coming true after seven years. Now, Spencer let us get in that nice little car over there, go home, eat a nice warm dinner, take a relaxing shower, and get some good night sleep. We have the rest of our lives together and we can do whatever we want whenever we want," Joey said as he dragged Reid over to a Ford Fiesta.

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP US! I'M A FEDERAL AGENT AND I NEED HELP! PLEASE SOMEONE KIDNAPPED MY FRIEND AND WE NEED HELP!" Emily yelled at the top of her lungs. She ran into the middle of the street and grabbed a random person's cell phone and dialed 9-1-1 and told them what happened. After she was finished on the phone with 9-1-1 she dialed Hotch's phone number to let him know what was going on.

"Hotch, Joey pulled out an automatic gun and started to shoot at us, we ducked in the car and came up with a plan to swerve off the road and then to jump out, I got hurt and didn't get away fast enough so Spencer told them to let me go and he would go with them. They took Spencer and I think he is badly hurt because he had blood running down the side of his head, looked like he got shot in the upper thigh, and probably has a concussion by the way his eyes looked out of focus. We need you guys to get your butts down here right this minute so we can catch the bastard that took our dearest friend," Emily told Hotch.

When the police arrived on scene they blocked of the crime scene and started to canvass that area as an ambulance took Emily to the hospital since she had been shot twice in the same leg and need stiches in her head. The F.B.I behavior analysis unit arrived on scene all with their faces stern looking and with a "no nonsense" look about them.

"So we suspect that Spencer has been shot, has a concussion, and a head injury which means that he is in need of some serious help and that we have a time limit in order to find him alive and semi-well," JJ said as she looked at the new crime scene. Knowing that someone had taken their young friend for what felt like the hundredth time gave the entire team a looming feeling. They didn't know how bad Spencer was injured, if they would find him, if they would find him dead, or if they would be able to handle their anger when they found the man responsible.

One of the police officers told Hotch, "All we know for sure is that if even some of this blood belongs to Dr. Spencer Reid then we are working with a time limit of about 26-32 hours. If we don't find him before 32 hours are up then there's a good chance that we will not find him alive, but dead or worse."

**I know it's not much, but I wanted you guys to know what had happened after Joey and Company found Spencer and Emily. I would just like to take a moment out of your day to say that I appreciate all of the positive feedback and love the fact that you guys like my story. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story, followed this story, or favorited this story. I'll post another chapter tomorrow even though I posted two chapters today so don't freak out. Until next time which is tomorrow.**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER- I OWN NOTHING OF CRIMINAL MINDS NOR DO I GET PAIDED OR PROFITTED BY UPLOADING THIS STORY. Sorry I haven't updated this story in a few days, I just got really busy so in order to repay my loyal fans I am going to make this chapter twice as long to make up for missing a day.**

Hotch got the team gathered in the police conference room and announced, "Reid has been kidnapped by his stalker Joey Sanders and in the process we think he has a head injury, been shot in the leg, and a possible concussion. The amount of blood leads us to believe that Reid is seriously injured and without medical help will more than likely die within 24-32 hours which means that is our time frame in order to find him. We need to put everything we have into finding Reid. On that note I want JJ and Emily to head back to the scene of the crime to see if they can find anything, Morgan I want you to call Garcia and have her dig into Joey's life and see what she can find."

The first thing that Reid noticed when he woke up was that he was in a vehicle that was moving about 75 mph and that he was in either a trunk or under a back seat. When he tried to move around he noticed that both his hands and feet were tied together with what felt like either rope or rough textured fabric of some sort. Reid felt something making its way down his face and he got a feeling that it wasn't water so he knew that he was injured, but with his hands being tied behind his back he couldn't tell how bad he was injured. After a few minutes of him trying to find out how to escape the vehicle came to a stop and he heard a car down shut and another one open. Soon after someone got into the trunk (he figured that's where he was) and grabbed him roughly by his arm and dragged him out and towards a barn like house.

"So Reid, we are finally where we belong, together and at the house I built for us. Don't you just love it here? There are no pesky neighbors that will ask questions, no police going to go by and take you from me, and most importantly privacy so we can do whatever we want whenever we want to," Joey told Reid as he caressed Reid's cheek.

"Joey, please listen to me, I don't love you the way you love me and I never will. You can't take me away from the people I love and expect me to love you, if you let me go and we get to know each other then I promise to give you a chance. Just please let me go home to all my friends from the F.B.I because I bet they are really worried about me," Reid tried to plead with Joey as he started to cry. Since waking up in the trunk of a car Reid discovered that he had a pretty bad concussion and most likely bleeding in the brain also.

Joey looked like he wanted to kill Reid as he said, "You know that can't happen because I have been after you for quite a while and I don't give others what rightfully belongs to me. Oh, look you're bleeding, let us go inside, clean you up, and get some sleep because we have a big day tomorrow." Joey dragged Reid inside the barn like house and up some stairs to a room that looked big enough to fit a small army. "Now while you get cleaned up I'm going to go make us some dinner," Joey said as he left the room.

Reid got the rope untied from his feet, but couldn't manage to get the ties around his arms free. He went to the window and noticed that it wasn't locked so he opened it to find that he could jump out of the window and try to make an escape. He through his feet out the window first then jumped out the window and landed softly in a pile of leaves, quickly standing he made a fun for the woods and ducked behind trees. Hiding behind some bushes he realized that no one had noticed that he had gotten free so he took off running without looking where he was going nor caring as long as he was far away from his stalker.

Reid ran and ran without being found until the sun started to go down and the night started to set in, but even then he only slowed down to a jog. He hadn't yet found any town or road yet, but he was confident that if he just kept on running eventually find a road or civilization. The feeling of something like water running down his face didn't go away and he feared that he was losing a lot of blood and that he needed to find help and he needed to find it soon or he might never see his team again.

"So I found that Joey has two friends named Robby Huruts and Stash Carmichel, who both happen to have a rap sheet for kidnapping, drug abuse, DUI's, and the list goes on. There was nothing to show that Joey used his card these last few months, but I did find that Stash made a suspicious withdraw and he just recently bought an old farm that is 30 miles out from where you guys are. I already sent the address to you guys now go save Reid and bring him back safely," Garcia said.

Without hesitating Hotch said, "Load up in the cars and lets go get Reid back. Make sure to inform the local police department and get an ambulance out there now!" The whole team loaded up into two black sedans's and put their lights on and sped out to the address that Garcia had just sent them. They all were worried sick about Reid and hoped that he was okay and well when they found him. They arrived at the address as the sun was sinking into the mountains and the moon and stars where starting to make their appearance. A quick search of the grounds showed that someone was inside and then barging into the house they found Joey and his little friends.

Hotch arrested them and said, "Where is Spencer Reid? We didn't find him when we searched the house and we know that you took him so you have two seconds to tell me the truth about where Reid is?!"

"Well when we brought him here he was bleeding so we left him to shower and when we went to check on him an hour later the window had been opened and he wasn't anywhere to be found. We went looking for him, but all we found was blood leading into the forest and then it cut off a few feet into the forest," Joey said as he looked really depressed.

Morgan was really pissed and when he heard this he said, "Oh, so you went looking and then after a few minutes you decided that Reid wasn't important and just went back to pretending that everything was okay when Reid was lost in a forest, scared to death, and most likely dying. You're telling me that you just didn't care enough to go looking when you found him missing, that after ten years of looking for him you just decide to let him die in a forest, scared and alone? Is that what you are telling me?!"

"JJ call the police department and request they bring their dogs out here and tell them that they need to be here within the next 45 minutes because once the temperature starts to drop hypothermia will start to set in with Reid and once that happens I can guarantee that he won't make it," Hotch told her.

Reid didn't have much clothing on and after a few hours it started to get extremely cold and he knew that if he didn't find somewhere warm fast that hypothermia would start to set it. He kept walking in a random direction hoping to find a road soon when he started to get really tired he crawled under a bush and tried to keep warm, but as the seconds went by it just kept getting colder and colder and pretty soon he knew that hypothermia was starting to set in. Right as Reid was starting to panic and started to think that maybe he would die here all by himself lost in the woods he heard dogs running and people yelling out his name.

He heard a familiar voice yell, "PRETTY BOY IF YOU CAN HEAR ME THEN PLEASE YELL HELP! WE NEED TO GET YOU MEDICAL HELP SO PLEASE YELL AS LOUD AS YOU CAN IF YOU CAN HEAR ME!" He knew that voice belonged to one of his friends so with all his strength he yelled, "SOMEONE HELP ME! I WAS KIDNAPPED AND NEED HELP! PLEASE, HOTCH, JJ, EMILY, MORGAN, ROSSI, PLEASE HELP ME!" After that he heard the voices getting closer so he tried his hardest to crawl out from under the bush when he heard, "Over here guys! I found him!"

Even though the voices were next to him he couldn't see the feet, see the forest he was supposed to be in, he couldn't even see two inches in front of his face and he knew that was a really bad sign. He felt hands grab him and heard someone say, "Hey, Reid you're safe now and we are going to get you help, but first you need to open those pretty eyes of yours and tell us what hurts and what happened. Can you do that for me?" He knew that he should respond, but he was just so tired from running all day, from the all the blood he lost, and because the body was really warm and he was freezing. Soon after he felt the hands his world went dark.

Morgan picked up Reid and tried to get his friend to open his eyes and to talk to him. Reid's skin was so cold that Morgan took his coat off and put it on top of Reid to see if that would help. It got really worrisome when Reid's head just flopped onto Morgan's shoulder that Morgan yelled, "Guys he needs the ambulance right now!" With that said Morgan started to run as fast as he could towards the ambulance he knew was at the house by now. When he reached the ambulance the EMT's took Reid out of his hands and started to find a pulse.

When they couldn't find a pulse Morgan's heart dropped down into his stomach and seeing the EMT's flurry about trying to save his friend was the last thing Morgan saw before they shut the doors and the ambulance took off. JJ and the rest of the team came running up to him and he told them, "They couldn't find a pulse and he was so cold that he felt like a corpse. I…" and that's when he broke down crying.

The rest of the team hugged each other and just cried for a while before they all got into the cars and started to speed off to the hospital the ambulance took Reid too. Since Reid had no family the staff let the team sit in the waiting room to hear of the news regarding their best and youngest friend. They arrived at the hospital roughly at 1:34 am and they still didn't have any news roughly at 9:50 am and they all started to fear the worst.

The doctor walked into the family room and said, "Spencer Reid's family," he proceeded when everyone stood up, "We got him stabilized for now, but it looks like he hit his head really good and we had to use 9 stiches, he has a concussion, and sometime during his whole ordeal he got a bullet stuck in his upper thigh. We got the bullet out, but with everything that happened he got multiple infections so he will be antibiotics to keep the infections from spreading, but I would consider him lucky. He is currently in a medically induced coma so that his body can heal properly and has the time to do it correctly."

"That's really good to hear, but when can we see him? When do you think he will come out of the coma and be able to go home?" Emily asked the doctor.

"Well judging by the extent of his injuries there is a possibility that he will be in the coma for at least a week to three weeks. You can see him whenever you want as long as you don't disturb the other patients," the doctor said as he left the waiting room. Everyone let the breath they were holding when they heard the news that their best friend would be okay and that they didn't have to plan his funeral.

"Well, let's go visit little Reid instead of sitting in the waiting room. Only a few of us should stay the night with Reid though and I think that Morgan and Emily should take the first shift while the rest of us go to the hotel and get some sleep. Morgan and Emily, if anything changes or if someone tries to take Reid just call us and we be here before you can even finish your sentence. We'll leave you guys one of the cars," Hotch said with finality in his voice.

Emily and Morgan got directions from a nurse to Reid's room and both went to see their best friend. When they got to the room they noticed that there was a couch and a chair so Morgan told Emily to take a nap and he would wake her up when he got tired. Morgan grabbed the chair and put it right next to Reid's bed and grabbed one of his hands and said, "Reid, you really scared the shit out of me today and I just want you to know that you're my best friend and if you ever scare me like that again I will go berserk and loss my temper. You mean the world to everyone on the team just because you're so innocent even if you don't think so and because even when something seems hopeless you also keep your head up and think positive. So you can't ever scare the team like this again okay?"

Even though Emily was supposed to be asleep she still heard what Morgan said and it was so true that she felt herself cry because she knew how close she was to losing one of her best friends. Morgan sat right next the Reid just holding his hand until he felt himself nodding off so he decided that he should wake Emily and let her sit next to Reid while he caught up on some sleep.

Gently shaking her Morgan said, "Hey, I think you better take a seat next to Reid before I fall into a sleep induced coma. Maybe you should call and wake up the rest of the team too so they can come visit Reid if they want." Emily got up and let Morgan sleep while she made a few calls to the rest of the team to see if they wanted to visit Reid. They all said that they would be to the hospital within the next few hours. With that done Emily sat in the seat that was next to Reid's bedside and held onto his hand like Morgan did and whispered, "Hey there Reid it's me Emily and I just want you to know that you can wake up whenever you feel ready okay? You need all the sleep you can get so don't rush to much on waking up just for us, you hear me? The rest of the team will be here later today to say hi to you because you are so loved. We all love you Reid so just make sure that you wake up when you are fully okay and not any sooner."

A week had passed since the team had arrested Joey Sander and his little friends while also saving Reid and yet Reid was still in the medically induced coma because his body had not yet healed. The team had stayed in a hotel that was right around the corner because they didn't want to leave Reid behind and yet he still lies in his hospital bed looking very peaceful.

Another week had passed and still Reid lay still in his bed not ever moving, not ever opening his eyes, never speaking to anyone who spoke to him. When another five days passed and the doctors started to worry that he went into a coma because of the medication, but discovered they were wrong a day later. That day Dr. Spencer Reid opened up his pretty brown eyes and saw the world again after almost three weeks of being asleep.

**I know what you're all thinking and I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but I was just so busy with life that I totally forgot about updating my story. It isn't of the best quality because I had to hurry and type this in like a half hour. Anyways just leave a review of what you think of my latest chapter. I don't know how many more chapters I will write for this story yet, but I should be ending this story in the next few chapters so please leave a review. Oh, and I won't be updating this story until the day after Christmas so I will be M.I.A for about two to three days. As always please no flames.**


End file.
